Definition of a Hero
by teardrops03
Summary: The Teen Titans have never met before. A song-fic. One shot. Sorry if it's crappy, it's my first fan-fic. Please go easy on it.


Definition of a Hero

A/N: I don't know their real names, so…they're just gonna have to use their superhero names…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or the song "Hero" (Red Pill Remix) by Superchick. If I did, I wouldn't have to baby-sit.

* * *

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
__But we feel like we do when we make fun of him  
__Cuz you want to belong do you go along  
__Cuz his pain is the price paid for you to belong_

"Did you see that green kid?" said one girl to another during lunch.  
"Yeah, and you'll never guess what he's calling himself," said the other girl.  
"What?"  
"Beast Boy- suits him, don't it?" The two girls laughed, and Beast Boy sighed. He would never make it in this school. Heck, he would never make it outside of the school. But what choice did he have- he had nowhere else to go.

_It's not like we hate him or want him to die  
__But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide_

Beast Boy thought back to last night. He had thought of ending the pain. What- he had found a knife somewhere. If his timing was right, no one could stop him.  
Now he looked down into his backpack, where the weapon was concealed. No one would care, right? So what was he waiting for?

_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
__And a kindness from you might have saved his life_

He walked into the bathroom- empty. _"Perfect,"_ he thought to himself, and drew the knife. His mind started to race, wondering if this was really a good decision. _"Everyone's left me…Now I'm leaving the rest of them…"_ Suddenly, just as the knife began to fell, the door opened.

"Man, what the _heck _do you think you're doing?"

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

Beast Boy looked up to see a big metal guy, and frowned. "What do you care?"  
"You can't end your life just like that."  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."  
"Because you have too much to live for."  
"Not according to them."  
"Man, don't listen to them! They don't know what they're talking about."  
"Yeah? Just wait until everyone you even remotely care about abandons you! Then see what YOU feel like!"  
"Like crap. Name's Cyborg."  
"…Beast Boy."

_You could be a hero  
__Heroes do what's right  
__You could be a hero  
__You might save a life  
__You could be a hero  
__You could join the fight  
__For what's right for what's right for what's right_

"Nice to meet ya, Beast Boy. C'mon, let's go eat."  
"'Kay…"

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
__She's in too much pain to survive on her own  
__The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
__She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life_

No one dared approach that scary girl in the corner. She seemed to like the solitude, anyways.  
But little did they know, she wanted to fit in, too.  
"_They probably wouldn't even care if I just…disappeared," _thought Raven. _"Wouldn't even notice…"  
_One girl's thought got into Raven's head- _Man, I can see why no one likes her. She looks so mean.  
_Owch.  
Another scar would appear on her arm later. But nobody would know.

_Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave  
__Fighting the lie that giving up is the way_

She had always kept some pills in her backpack. You know, just in case the pain became too much for her to bear. She hoped to never use them.  
But another comment seeped into her head- _That girl is just gonna probably disappear one day, and never return. And no one would care.  
_She couldn't bear that one- she almost began to cry. She grabbed the pills, and asked to be excused to the bathroom.  
She wrote a small note saying how she couldn't deal with the pain any longer, and how she would never really matter anyways…  
She had just swallowed a couple when a girl with bright red hair came in.  
"Hello! My name is Starfire! What is your name?" said Starfire perkily.  
"…Raven…" replied Raven, a little scared.  
"What is your favorite color? I like pink," said Starfire.  
"Black…"  
"I am from Tamaran! Where are you from?"  
"…Don't you ever mind your own business?" said Raven abruptly.  
"…Mind…my own…business?" repeated Starfire, confused.  
Raven sighed. "Nevermind…"  
"Will you be my friend?"  
Raven stared at her blankly.  
"Well?"  
Raven sighed- this girl was NOT about to give up anytime soon. "Sure…whatever…"  
"GLORIOUS! We shall have much…fun!" cheered Starfire.

_Each moment of courage her own life she saves  
__When she throws the pills out a hero is made_

"Um…can you hold on for a minute? I…I need to do something…" stuttered Raven, as she rushed into a stall and made herself throw the pills up, then dumped the rest in.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

"Friend Raven? Are you not feeling well?" asked Starfire, concerned.  
Raven came out. "I'm fine. Thanks, Starfire."

_You could be a hero  
__Heroes do what's right  
__You could be a hero  
__You might save a life  
__You could be a hero,  
__You could join the fight  
__For what's right for what's right for what's right_

"Come! We shall go back to the room of learning!" said Starfire happily, and she and Raven went back to class.

_No one talks to him about how he lives  
__He thinks that the choices he makes are just his_

Robin was the most popular guy at school. He always had a plan, always knew just what to do. But he didn't really think about how he affected the others.

_Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves  
__And others will follow the choices he's made_

He would do homework at the last minute possible, so the others thought this was the thing to do. He made a lot of mistakes, and others followed him through those mistakes.

_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
__His brother who wants to be him is just nine_

There was a little elementary school kid who always looked up to Robin named Scottie. He would watch Robin closely. Whatever he did, Scottie did. Aside from kissing and stuff, because Scottie thought that was just nasty.

_He can do what he wants because it's his right  
__The choices he makes change a nine year old's life_

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire had seen Robin talking about something he should NOT be talking about, and became disturbed.  
"Dude, you shouldn't talk about that," said Beast Boy.  
"It's just wrong," added Raven.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

"And people look up to you, man," said Cyborg.  
"They…they do?"  
"Yes, they look to you as a leader," said Starfire.  
"You guys are those weird kids everyone's talkin about, aren't you?" said Robin.  
"So what if we are?" said Raven spitefully.  
"My name's Robin."  
"Dude, we knew that. I'm Beast Boy."  
"Name's Cyborg."  
"My name is Starfire!"  
"Raven."  
"Will you be my friend? I only have one friend, that is Friend Raven."  
"…Sure, what the hey."  
"GLORIOUS!"  
The others looked at Starfire uneasily as she gave Robin a bone-crushing hug.  
"Star…fire…can't…breathe…" Robin managed to say.  
Starfire let go, and laughed nervously. "I apologize. Will you forgive me?"  
"Yeah…it's okay…"

_You could be a hero  
__Heroes do what's right  
__You could be a hero  
__You might save a life  
__You could be a hero,  
You could join the fight  
__For what's right for what's right for what's right_

"So…if what you say is true…I can't live like this anymore…" said Robin.  
"No, you can't…you shouldn't have been living like that in the first place," said Cyborg.  
"So…are we now friends?" asked Starfire, deciding that that conversation was over.  
"…I guess…" said Raven. They all dove under their desks, trying to avoid Starfire's bone-crushing hugs.  
"How wonderful!" clapped Starfire happily. The others came back up, sighing a sigh of relief.  
Suddenly, a kid stood up from the corner, gun in his hand.

_Little Mikey D was in the one class  
__Who everyday got brutally harassed  
__This went on for years  
__Until he decided that never again  
__Would he shed another tear  
__So he walked through the door  
__Grabbed the .44 out of his father's dresser drawer  
__And said I can't take life no more _

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" he shouted, and pointed the gun to his head.  
"No, do not do it!" protested Starfire.  
"Dude, don't!" shouted Beast Boy.  
The boy stared at them blankly, saying, "What do you care." He pulled the trigger.

_And like that life can be lost_

The class was silent. No one really knew the kid, but they felt a huge wave of guilt sweep over them.  
The last bell rang. No one dared to move. Finally, the teacher forced them out.

_But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back  
And watch it happen  
Thinkin' it's not our responsibility  
To solve a problem that isn't even about me_  
_This is our problem  
This is just one of the daily scenarios  
Which we choose to close our eyes  
__Instead of doing the right thing  
__If we make a choice  
__And be the voice  
__For those who won't speak up for themselves  
__How many lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged?_

"How could he have done that…" wondered Starfire as they walked down the street.  
"How much pain could have driven him to kill himself, right there?" also wondered Cyborg.  
Beast Boy and Raven stayed silent.  
Suddenly, they saw someone gunning down people in the street.  
"NO!" they all shouted, and ran to attack (A/N: Remember, they don't know that the others have powers.)

_Now it's our time to pick a side  
So don't keep walking by  
Don't wanna intervene  
'Cause you just wanna exist and never be seen  
So let's wake up  
Change the world  
Our time is now _

More people in black started attacking them. Robin was kicking and punching, Starfire was shooting starbolts, Cyborg was shooting them, Beast Boy had turned into a wolf and was attacking them, and Raven was hitting them with really big things. Finally, when all of the bad guys were down, they stared at each other.  
"You guys have superpowers!" said Robin.  
"Yes, I do," said Starfire.  
The others said "yes".  
"…Man…awesome…" said Cyborg.  
"Hey, you wanna come back to my house?" asked Robin. The others agreed, and followed Robin back to his house.

The End

* * *

Sorry if it was really crappy…


End file.
